Fruity Fun
Fruity Fun is a Series 5 episode. Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet features the letter A. The Wiggles and friends paint pictures at Wigglehouse, and Greg connects them to form a story. In Little Wiggles, Jeff can't find his piano, but Murray has invented a locating device. Plot Wiggles Show intro: Here Come the Wiggles Greg and Jeff appear and greet everyone. Song #1: We Like to Say Hello – driving Dorothy has a new segment called Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet Anthony introduces the letter A with has Apple and Anthony. Anthony does Anthony's Apple Dance – He just holds an apple out and dances. Wigglehouse - Greg introduces all the mascots who are at Wigglehouse. Anthony remarks it's raining outside, so we'd thought we'd have our fun inside. Jeff suggests doing paintings. Murray says we can change our smocks in Wiggle Time, and they do just that. Everyone goes to the kitchen and paints different things. Greg is amazed at all the different pictures. After they're all done, they have lined up the pictures. Greg says we can make up a story to match all the pictures. Dorothy likes roses, Wags like bones, Captain likes sailing, so they went on Captain's boat, Murray brought instruments, Anthony brought a bowl of fruit salad, and Jeff brought his blue ball. Anthony remarks his picture is so realistic it's making him hungry. Song #2 - Rock a bye your bear – While everyone's in regular outfits, Jeff sits down, still in his smock, and he's painted a teddy bear. Jeff introduces the next song about five little joeys (baby kangaroos). Dr. Murray tells everyone no jumping on the bed. Song #3 - Five Little Joeys Wags laughs, and Murray introduces the next song about Dorothy. Song #4 - Dorothy (Would you like to dance?) Wags laughs some more and waves goodbye. Jeff is at the zoo petting a Mohan a white Bengal tiger. There aren't any more out in the wild. Alongside him is Simon, Mohan's keeper. Jeff reminds us not to pet tigers. Jeff and Anthony introduce the Mariachi Wiggles. They sing songs in Spanish! Song #5 - Ensalada de Fruta Fresca (Fruit Salad) The Little Wiggles - The Wiggles are cleaning up. Jeff can't find his piano. Not to worry; Murray has a new invention called a Piano-Locating Device. As he gets closer to the piano they'll be able to hear piano sounds. They walk around the house and the organ music gets faster and faster. Greg reminds the cloth and they find Jeff's Piano. Anthony wants Murray to make a food detector. The Wiggles dance around briefly. Song #6 - Havenu Shalom Alechem. – beach-side video. Jeff jumps around and waves at the camera. Song #7 - The Monkey Dance – concert version Murray and Anthony wave goodbye. Songs #We Like To Say Hello #Rock-A-Bye Your Bear #Five Little Joeys #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) #Ensalada de Fruta Fresca (Fruit Salad) - animated #Havenu Shalom Alechem #The Monkey Dance - concert version Category:Series 5 Episodes